The Romance Effect
by Darth Terminus
Summary: Ben Tennyson has many female admirers, but none of them can compare to the ladies of this alternate reality. A series of one-shots pairing up our hero with Mass Effect girls.
1. Commander, Ch 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing, do I own. In Yoda's voice, this disclaimer is.**

**Yes, I know this looks like I'm ripping off another of Royce's stories but... I'm not the only one who's done it! Rexfan1333 followed his example as well! *points accusing finger***

**Even though he somehow has an awesome cover photo... Rex, do you do your own work? Can you hook me up, dude?!**

**So yeah, this is basically how Ben would be in relationships with the other girls of Mass Effect. I'll start off with main characters (Jack, Tali, etc.) and then more obscure ones, and if I'm in a quirky mood, maybe a full-on harem chapter that you most definitely should NOT take seriously. At all.**

**First up: FemShep.**

**Why? Because I freaking love Jennifer Hale.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Commander, Pt. 1**

Garrus Vakarian was an extremely perceptive individual. Part of it was his DNA, as turians possessed very sharp eyesight, much like that of Earth's birds of prey. Another part of it was his experience as a C-Sec officer and later-on vigilante; you learn to pick up on the importance of miniscule details, which could speak volumes if one was able to interpret them correctly.

At the moment, his sharp intuition and excellent eyesight were picking up little subtleties that revealed massive amounts of information.

Arms crossed over chest, fingers of the right hand grasping the left bicep with an intense grip, teeth clenched tightly, posture stiff and unmoving.

Yes, it was fair to say that Jane Shepard was worried. Most of the other squadmates probably couldn't tell, as they hadn't been under her command as long as he had. Tali most likely recognized the Commander's stressed body language as well, but the quarian was preoccupied, wringing her hands in the way that she did when she was nervous.

It was supposed to be a time of celebration. They had passed through the Omega 4 Relay, fought tooth-and-nail through the Collector base, saved their crew, killed a human Reaper, and bombed the place all to hell. A suicide mission where no one died was a cause for getting drunk and dancing to obnoxiously loud music.

Unfortunately, someone could die before the day was over. And worst of all, the person knocking on death's door was the friendliest, most pure-hearted member of the crew.

Ben Tennyson was bleeding out on an operating table, his fate in the hands of Mordin Solus and Karin Chakwas.

It had all happened so fast. The teenager had told Shepard, Garrus, and Tali to head back to the ship while he stayed behind to deal with the human Reaper. They had done so, albeit reluctantly, and the Commander had ordered Joker to wait until the last possible second before abandoning the shapeshifting hero. Those few short minutes had felt like an eternity.

Just as it seemed time was going to run out, Ben's XLR8 form had sped into the ship and slammed into the wall. Shepard had smiled victoriously when she ordered the pilot to speed away from the ship, only for the dinosaur-like alien to transform back into Ben, who was clutching a gaping hole in his side.

The team had quickly carried the boy into the med-bay, and Shepard had quickly commanded everyone except the ground team to leave the area and get back to work.

Every single member of the squad was reacting in their own way, as Ben had somehow helped them all when he could.

Zaeed was drinking from a bottle of scotch in the kitchen area, his scarred visage giving off a grim countenance. The boy had not only assisted him in killing Vido Santiago (indirectly), but he had repaired the mercenary's beloved rifle, Jessie.

Jack was pacing back and forth in front of the elevator, glancing over through the med-bay windows whenever she had the chance, her face switching from worry to anger every time she passed by. Ben had been the one to provide her with the bomb to blow up Pragia, as well as the first person on the ship to be her friend without any ulterior motives. She had even offered him sex at one point, though he politely turned her down, which had gone a long way in earning her trust. Many believed she had true romantic feelings for the boy, though she would vehemently deny it.

Samara and Thane were seated on the floor near the med-bay's door, both of them praying for the young soul that had willingly given his assistance in finding peace with their respective children.

Grunt was seated on the stairs leading to the Main Battery, his fists clenched in fury. The young lad had become somewhat of a personal hero to the young krogan, especially after he had taken down a thresher maw. Seeing him in this wounded state made Grunt want to tear something apart with his bare hands.

Miranda leaned on the wall in front of her office, hoping no one would see the slight tremble in her arms. After Ben had helped in saving her sister from those Eclipse mercenaries, she had developed a camaraderie with the boy, which could have evolved into something more, had she not been so unsure of her feelings.

Kasumi sat cross-legged near Grunt, looking at a picture she had taken not too long ago. It was a picture of her and Ben, both of them wearing the fancy clothes that had been used to infiltrate Donovan Hock's mansion. In the picture, she was playfully kissing Ben on the cheek, while he blushed furiously. The Japanese thief let out a slight sniffle, unable to bear the thought of her _otouto _not making it through the night.

Legion stood calmly beside near the table, his head flaps moving every now and then. While the AI construct felt emotions differently than organics, it found the idea of Ben's death... displeasing.

Jacob was sitting at the outer table, taking apart his shotgun and putting it back together as a way to maintain his calm, an exercise he had taken up back in his days at the Alliance. A while back, Ben had bet that Jacob couldn't win a sparring match against Kasumi, which the muscular man had taken without hesitation. After a grueling beatdown, the former Alliance soldier had conceded that he owed the teenager a beer. Hell, he'd buy the kid a super-expensive Serrice Ice Brandy as long as he made it out of the med-bay on his feet instead of in a body bag.

Tali and Garrus were seated at the middle table, the former shaking like a leaf, tears no doubt running down her face behind the helmet. The latter was also troubled by his newfound friend's current state, though he preoccupied himself by gazing at Shepard, taking note of her reactions.

The Commander stood still in front of the med-bay windows, not moving a single inch. Hell, at times, it seemed that she didn't even breathe or blink, making her appear as an infallible statue.

Her reaction could be attributed to her and Ben's strong friendship, of course. But the turian could see much more behind those sharp green eyes. her feelings went far beyond mere friendship...

The former vigilante's inner musings were interrupted by the med-bay door opening and Mordin stepping out, splashes of blood on his labcoat and a weariness to his eyes.

"Report," Shepard ordered, her tone allowing for no bullshit. She wanted an answer, and she wanted it now.

The salarian scientist let out a sigh, before smiling brightly. "Will make it. Blood transfusion went well, all he needs now is rest, time to heal."

And just like that, the tension was gone. A few cheers went up, and Zaeed even let out a bark of laughter as he chugged down the rest of his drink.

Garrus watched as the Commander's face broke out in a happy smile, her emerald eyes shining with that sense of happiness she seemed to get whenever Ben was involved.

"EDI, spread the word to the crew. Once our boy is back on his feet, we're gonna throw one hell of a party," she said, turning to walk toward the elevator. After all that, she needed to remove her armor and take a long shower.

The turian sharpshooter quickly gave Tali a reassuring pat on the arm and followed his Commander, eager to have a talk with her.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

The silence of the med-bay was quickly destroyed by the sound of the door opening, then closing behind a single figure. She made sure to lock the door and dim the windows, as what she was about to say was for Ben's ears only.

Jane Shepard ran a hand through her blood-red hair, a sigh of nervousness escaping her full lips. How was it that she could make such rousing speeches and curse out people in power, but when she had something truly _meaningful_ to say, words escaped her?

Damn, this was going to be tricky.

The Commander sat down in a chair next to the teen's unconscious body, taking note of his massive new scar and the tubes that were attached to him. Reaching out, she gently took hold of his left hand, her eyes resting momentarily on the Omnitrix before turning back to his face.

"Hey, Ben," she began, her sexy voice filling the space of the med-bay. "You're damn lucky you pulled through. If you had died, I'd have Miranda bring you back so I could kick your ass."

There was no response to Shepard's attempt at humor, though she felt her confidence growing.

"You're a hell of a guy, you know that?" she asked, gently running her thumb over his knuckles. "You constantly save the day, but you don't let it go to your ego. You're more than just a great hero, you're a great _person_."

More silence.

She sighed once more and tightened her grip on his hand. "Garrus and I had an interesting conversation yesterday, after Mordin and Chakwas finished patching you up. He said it was time for me to be honest with myself. To stop being scared and to just say what I mean."

Shepard closed her eyes and breathed deep. "When you came onboard, I didn't know whether or not I could trust you. A shape-shifting teenager who claims to be from another dimension? Heh, who wouldn't be a little paranoid? But then I learned what kind of person you were. Selfless, noble, charming in your own way. You always listened to my problems when I needed someone to talk to, and you always found a way out in a firefight."

The Commander allowed a small smile to form on her face. "You're a great comrade, and an even better friend."

She paused, gathering every ounce of her courage for what she was about to say next. "But somewhere along the road, you started to mean more than me than just a close friend. Every time you risked your life, I couldn't help but be worried. Whenever you went face-to-face with Harbinger or a Praetorian, I wanted to take them down before they could hurt you. And seeing you like this, hooked up to a machine, barely hanging on to your life...

"I care for you, Ben. More than I would've believed. It took you coming close to death and a tough love speech from Garrus to realize that, but there it is. When you wake up, we're going to have a heart-to-heart. Until then..."

Shepard stood up, leaned forward, and tenderly pressed her lips to his, savoring the moment. For a split second, she could swear she felt him responding, but the feeling passed quickly.

She pulled back, relieved to finally have that confession off her chest.

"Sweet dreams, hero," she whispered lovingly. Jane Shepard then gave him one last squeeze of her hand before turning and leaving the med-bay.

If she had looked behind her, she might have seen the smile quickly flit across the young man's face.

* * *

**Whoo, chapter 1 is up! Not much romance, I know, but my arcs are going to be multi-chapter experiences. There's the admitting of the feelings, the build-up, the first kiss, the relationship establishment, all kinds of little details. Yeah, this is gonna be fun.**

**Dunno who I'm gonna do next chapter. Maybe Tali, Jack, or Kasumi. Might do multi-girl chapters later on, if I can make an interesting story out of it.**

**So, who do you want to see get romanced?**


	2. Convict, Ch 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**In all honesty, I didn't expect this story to pick up steam so fast. Thank you all for your support!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Convict, Pt. 1**

The area under Engineering was known as "The Forbidden Zone" by the Cerberus personnel, and for good reason. Down there lived the most powerful human biotic in the galaxy, as well as the most violent and volatile.

At first glance, Jack didn't look like much. A petite woman with a shaved head and tattoos covering about ninety percent of her body didn't make for a real intimidating appearance. However, when she lit up her biotics and stared at her victims with those dark, haunted eyes, they knew that they had unleashed a monster.

Currently, the psychotic biotic was pacing down in her hold, her thoughts wild and confused. She felt a mixture of emotions that she had never experienced before; fury and elation, relief and annoyance, confusion and... something else.

And it was that little jacket-wearing twerp's fault.

Jack had been surprised by Ben Tennyson from the start, having first seen him in his Feedback form on Horizon. When he had turned back to normal and revealed his human form, she admitted to herself that he was relatively good-looking and completely fuckable.

Then she had gotten to know him better.

While incredibly powerful and dangerous, Ben was more of a boy scout than Shepard could ever hope to be. He never killed sapient beings (though geth, Collectors, and husks were free game, apparently), he was always friendly to the crew and ground team (hell, even_ Zaeed goddamn Massani_ couldn't find anything bad to say about him), and he was a lifesaver in battle.

But more than that, he actually listened.

He had asked Jack about what Cerberus had done to her, and she had told him in explicit detail. The fights, the torture, the despair, the killing, all of it. He had listened to her patiently, never judging or condemning her actions.

In the end, her throat had been dry from all of the talking, and he grew deep in thought.

She had grown slightly impatient.

"_What's wrong? Afraid that fucking whore girlfriend of yours might have actually done something terrible?_"

He had looked confused, but caught on quickly.

"_Miranda's not my girlfriend. We're teammates, and sorta-friends. But yeah, what Cerberus did to you is disgusting._"

Then he had said something that stuck with her, even now.

"_Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, just ask._"

Why the fuck would he offer that? She knew he wasn't spying for Cerberus; he was too goody-goody and honest for that. And considering the fact that his left eye twitched when he lied, she could tell he wasn't trying to trick or pull a fast one on her.

So she had come right out and said it.

"_Why the fuck do you care so much?_"

Calmly, graciously, he had explained.

"_I knew a guy once, back when I was ten. He had a tough childhood, so he ran away from home and stole to survive. He was a street punk, and when he met me, he became psychotic and kept trying to kill me and my family. I beat him down, locked him away, and moved on with my life._"

"_And?_"

"_Now he's my best friend, and dating my cousin_."

That had floored her.

"_What I'm saying, Jack, is that your past actions don't have to define you. We've all made mistakes; me, you, Shepard, and Kevin. It's what you do from here on out that really matters__._"

After that, he had left her alone with her thoughts. And whenever she wasn't fighting or harassing the Cerberus crew, she would think over the words of the eighteen-year-old shapeshifter.

Eventually, she felt comfortable enough to start calling him her friend. They could actually talk for a decent time without her getting mad and yelling for him to leave. At times, they swapped stories. She enjoyed the one where he blew up Mount Rushmore, and he liked it when she crashed a space station onto a hanar moon.

But then she had learned about the Teltin facility on Pragia. She had gone to Ben's room, knocked on the door, and actually _asked_ him what she should do.

She felt so goddamn weak.

But the boy had been honest and up front with her, saying that she should follow her heart and do what she thought was right.

"_I wanna go there and bomb that place all to hell._"

To her eternal surprise, he didn't even flinch.

"_Okay. I'll use Grey Matter to build the bomb for you._"

That was it. He didn't argue, attempt to talk her out of it, or tell her to move on with her life like a grown-up (which the cheerleader would no doubt say, the bitch). He actually _offered_ to build a _weapon of mass destruction_ just so she could have a little peace.

Why? What did he want from her?

Everyone wanted something, right? That was what she had grown up believing.

But he never asked for anything in return. He had shown up an hour later holding a metal container the size of a lunchbox, telling her it was as powerful as the Hiroshima bomb, just without the radiation. Ben also told her that he had convinced Shepard to turn the ship in that direction.

"_If you want, you can go down there by yourself, or Shepard or I can go with you. Your choice._"

God _damn_ that fucking kid! What was he playing at?! Why did he care so much about someone like her?!

It made no sense!

But she had taken Ben with her to the facility nonetheless. Together, they had wandered through Teltin, with her pointing out everything she remembered, all the while he looked like he wanted to tear the place apart with Humongousaur.

Eventually, they battled their way through a small group of Blood Pack, and came across a man named Aresh, who turned out to be a survivor of the facility, driven mad by the horrors done to him.

He had wanted to start the facility back up again, and Jack had nearly killed him for it.

But Ben had stopped her, and shown her that she was better than that, better than _him_.

She ended up sparing Aresh, and showing the teen around her old room. Her bed, desk, the two-way mirror, the blood spatter of her first adult kill...

Then he had placed the bomb in the middle of the room, and the two hopped onboard the shuttle, where Ben placed a small metal tube in her hand. Looking down, she saw it was the detonator. His fingers lingered on her hand, and the two gazed into each others' eyes, a sort of understanding passing between them as he went into the cockpit and set the shuttle to return to the _Normandy_.

Once they were far enough away, Jack pressed the button, and the shuttle jerked ever-so-slightly from the shockwave. If nothing else, the kid knew how to build a hell of an explosive.

When they got back, he left her alone, letting her gather her thoughts and feelings. She didn't feel different, but she did feel lighter, as if a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Which is where we find Jack now, pacing in order to control the storm of emotions blasting through her.

Everything seemed a little brighter, the air a little cleaner, the sound of the engine a little more relaxing.

Why did she feel this way? Was it because she had blown her childhood hell to smithereens, or was it because, for the first time in her life, she found someone she could truly call a friend?

Or maybe it was because she didn't want just friendship.

Yes, Jack recognized these emotions. She hadn't felt them since Murtock, which made them even worse. Was she betraying his memory by finding someone else she cared for? Was she spitting on his grave?

Maybe she should tell Ben about him? After all, he was her confidante, friend, and occasional food-bringer (when she didn't want to go up and deal with any Cerberus personnel).

She would, but not yet. First, she had to test something.

Putting on a black tank top and her normal cargo pants, Jack stomped her way up the stairs, exited Engineering, and began walking towards Ben's room, her heart hammering in her chest.

She was crazy, but this was fucking pushing it.

Jack halted at the door to the Starboard Cargo Hold, which was officially recognized by the rest of the ship as Ben's room. Taking a deep breath, she reached up and knocked on the door with her knuckles.

A few seconds passed, and the door opened, revealing her eighteen-year-old friend standing there in his normal jeans and black shirt, minus the jacket. He stood a few inches taller than her (she and Kasumi were the shortest people on the ship), so he glanced down with surprise and a hint of concern.

"Hey Jack," he greeted. "How are you feeling?"

She was quiet, and an inner voice raged at her trepidation.

"Better," she said quietly. "But now I'm just confused."

"Feeling a sense of victory? Vindication?" he asked, and Jack felt herself smile ever so slightly, without the normal malice or fury that such a gesture ever produced. No, this was a true smile.

"Not exactly."

"Well, you wanna talk about it?" he asked, stepping to the side and allowing her entrance to his room. She took a couple of steps in, far enough that the door closed behind her. The teen passed by her and sat down in the chair that sat next to his desk.

Ben gestured toward the bed. "Wanna take a seat?"

That was another thing: he always asked what she wanted to do, never ordered. It was a small but much-appreciated gesture.

"No, I'm just gonna make this quick," she said, walking toward him.

"Make what quick?" he asked, looking curious. After such a long time of getting to know Jack, he wasn't really afraid of her anymore, hence the reason her stalking toward him didn't cause any sort of alarm.

However, when she placed her hands on his shoulders and straddled his lap, he began to feel a sense of confusion, mixed with apprehension.

"Jack?"

She didn't respond, instead cupping his face with her hands and mashing her lips against his.

Ben had always found Jack beautiful, in a dangerous punk girl kind of way. And he had always found her lips to be full and gorgeous. Turns out, she knew how to use them, as she was an excellent kisser. Her lips were soft and delightful, and her hands found their way to his hair, running through his brown locks in a tender way.

The psychotic biotic moaned a little and pressed her lithe body against his chiseled one, taking note of the fact that he was _responding_. She began breathing heavier, feeling the urge to tear his shirt off and take him right then and there.

But then it wouldn't be real, would it?

The moment was suddenly over, and she pulled back, her hands lowering to his shoulders once again. The two locked eyes, just like they did on Pragia, and there seemed to be something new between them.

Yep, she had feelings for Ben Tennyson.

"Fuck."

* * *

**Man, today has been productive, no?**

**Yeah, I always did like Jack, mostly because she reminded me of a girl I crushed on back in high school (don't ask). Plus, she's got a great character evolution, and her in-game romance was truly touching. **

**Not much romance, but like I said before, these are gonna be multi-chapter. The first part I guess you can call "the Spark", where the girl realizes her feelings for Ben and decides what to do about it. Some may confess, others may bury their feelings. That's what makes it fun, all the varying women of Mass Effect and their different personalities.**

**Next chapter is probably Kasumi or Tali. Liara is a possibility as well, but more of a long shot.**

**Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy.**


	3. Thief, Ch 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Dang, two chapters in and this fic is really getting a following. That's freaking awesome! You guys rule!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Thief, Pt. 1**

Kasumi had to admit that, while Hock was a cruel bastard that deserved to die a slow and painful death, he had a nice home, complete with fantastic architecture and magnificent art. Oh, the things she could steal...

Unfortunately, the view was ruined by the dozens of criminals that infested the place, drinking champagne and discussing their illegal business practices.

The professional thief then smirked to herself as she glanced at her companion.

_Well, maybe the view isn't _completely_ ruined,_ she thought to herself.

Ben Tennyson was probably the last person that would fit in with a large crowd of crime lords, as he was far too friendly and honest. Plus, it was extremely easy to make him blush, something that would easily give him away as a non-criminal. However, that didn't stop him from looking incredibly attractive in the suit he was currently wearing.

For someone so young, he had quite a toned body, which the clothes clung to _very_ nicely.

"You look nervous," she whispered in his ear, making sure to sound as sultry as possible. "Is this your first time?"

The teen's face lit up, and he quickly turned to hide his reaction from the rest of the party-goers. Kasumi, meanwhile, giggled quietly, which caused him to throw a dirty look her way.

Her response? A simple wink and grin.

They had been at the party for an hour already, and things were going according to plan. They had managed to cut power to the vault (courtesy of one of Ben's transformations; a strange-looking one called Buzzshock), figure out the password (Ben had used Big Chill to sneak in and out like an expert), and get Hock's voice sample (which had required talking to the crime lord, something that had made the teen's skin crawl).

All that was left was the DNA sample, and they still had to sneak into Hock's room in order to procure one. Unfortunately, Hock had a pair of guards protecting the entrance, and they didn't appear to be leaving any time soon.

Fortunately, Ben was continuing to act like a shy schoolboy the whole time, which provided Kasumi endless amounts of amusement.

Then again, given what they were about to do, maybe his extremely hesitant attitude was warranted.

The Japanese thief reached out and plucked a glass of champagne from the nearby table with a dignified grace before chugging it down in one quick gulp, blowing her teenage companion a playful kiss before wrapping her arms around his right arm and leaning on him heavily, doing her best impression of an intoxicated partygoer.

The two walked (or stumbled, in Kasumi's case) over to the guards, with Ben looking sheepish the whole time as he spoke. "There wouldn't be any bedrooms this way, would there?"

"Just Mr. Hock's," the guard on the left said, his voice deepened by his helmet. "Off-limits, sir."

"Oh, come on, help me out a little!" the wielder of the Omnitrix pleaded (which made him seem even cuter, in Kasumi's opinion) as he nodded his head over to the beautiful woman hanging off of his arm. "She's been hitting the happy juice for an hour, and this may be my only chance!"

The guard on the right cocked his head and ran his eyes up and down Kasumi's body, which was clad in a black dress that revealed a magnificent amount of both leg and cleavage. "Hm. I don't know Grif, maybe we should give the kid a hand?"

"Are you willing to lose your job just to help a kid get laid?" the first guard responded, sounding annoyed.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'Random Act of Kindness'? Come on, what's the worst that could happen? The kid should be done in a couple of minutes anyway," the second retorted, causing chuckles from both while Ben flushed in embarrassment.

Kasumi felt herself wanting to shoot the two guards for insulting her friend. Or, better yet, show off how lucky her ally was.

"_Baby_," she pleaded in a sexy voice, rubbing her chest against his arm. "I need you _now_."

The two armored doormen straightened and stared at her.

"Actually, you may be right, Tucker," the one known as Grif remarked. "If we don't let them go in, I think they might start doing it on the table with the cocktails."

"Can't have that," Tucker chuckled as he opened the door for the two. "Have fun, kid."

Ben blushed again and mumbled a "thank you" as the pair walked through the doorway, which closed behind them.

"Was that really necessary?" the teen asked quietly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It worked, didn't it?" Kasumi teased as she playfully bumped her hip into his side. "Besides, it was fun. The way you blush is cuter than anything I've ever seen. Even panda bears can't match up!"

Ben sighed, but remained quiet as they walked down a hallway before approaching another door. Knowing that this was the place, they put their game faces on and entered the bedroom. The teen felt his jaw drop at the expansive room, while Kasumi immediately activated her Omni-tool and approached Hock's bed.

"I'll start scanning for any DNA residue," she explained as she scanned the mattress. "Go Wildmutt and see if you can sniff anything out."

A bright flash of green light was her answer, followed by a growl as a large, orange, eyeless beast began to sniff the ground and furniture for any sign of Hock's skin cells or hair follicles or whatever Kasumi needed.

The thief smiled to herself. While the teen was fun to tease, and he was especially handsome in the suit she bought him, her favorite thing about Ben was how good of a person he was. He was always approachable, and constantly willing to help out the members of the crew, be it Miranda with her sister or Jacob with his father.

Yes, it was safe to say that he was her closest friend on the ship.

_I wonder what Keiji would thing of him_, she pondered to herself, thought her thoughts were interrupted by Wildmutt straightening and beckoning her over with his clawed hand/paw.

Kasumi hurried over and noticed that the transformed teenager was gesturing to old Earth swords that hung on a rack on the wall, with a light layer of dust collected near the bottom.

She grinned and scanned the dust, pleased to find what she was looking for. "The cleaners don't dare touch treasures like these. Hock would have them drawn and quartered of they so much as touch them. Good find, Ben."

The thief couldn't help but scratch him on the head like a real dog as they continued the search. About ten minutes later, they had found extra DNA samples on a datapad and a wine glass (not to mention a credit chit between two couch cushions), meaning they finally had enough to crack Hock's vault.

With a nod, Wildmutt turned back into Ben, who adjusted his suit with a calm smoothness that Kasumi found slightly attractive.

"Ben?" she said quietly, drawing his attention. "I know you're not a fan of this kind of thing," Kasumi continued, gesturing her arm around the room. "But I appreciate the help. Really, I do."

The wielder of the Omnitrix smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anything to help my friends, Kasumi."

_I'm going to be so mad if he makes me cry, _she thought to herself as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Ben's chest. "Even though I tease you relentlessly?" she asked through the hug.

Ben laughed. "Trust me, the teasing is nothing compared to what Jack says."

"Guess I have to try harder, then," came the reply as Kasumi released him and grinned in that playful way she always had. However, she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye, and her advanced reflexes took over as she pushed the teen with a hard shove, knocking him onto the bed.

_This is gonna be awkward,_ Kasumi thought as she jumped on top of Ben, straddled him, and immediately mashed her lips onto his. The teen tensed up, though he understood the situation immediately when he heard footsteps and grumbling from the entrance to the room.

"Can't even get his damn datapad himself, lazy prick," came Grif's grumbling voice as he entered the room, only to stop once he saw the two young people making out on the bed. "Ah shit, I forgot about you two."

Kasumi felt a surge of guilt for what she was about to do, but they had to sell the performance. She looked up and gave her best pouty face. "Can't we stay a little longer, sir?" she asked in her best 'innocent schoolgirl' voice as she ran her hands across Ben's chest.

The guard sighed. "Honestly, I would have thought you two would have done the deed and left by now. You're killing me, here."

Ben, still paralyzed from Kasumi kissing him, threw an apologetic look her way as he reached behind the thief and firmly grabbed her ass, causing her to gasp and blush from arousal.

It was scary how good that felt.

Grif sighed again. "Fine. You have ten more minutes, then I'm dragging you out of here if I have to." With that, he walked over to Hock's desk, grabbed a datapad, and left.

The two members of Shepard's crew relaxed out of relief, only to realize that their hands were still in places they really shouldn't be.

Kasumi, naturally, was the first to recover, grinning down at Ben and leaning in to whisper in his ear. "That was bold of you, Benji. I think you and I need to have a little chat."

The teen groaned as he dropped his hands from her backside, knowing that, while Kasumi wasn't angry about what he had done, knowing that it was part of the deception, she was still going to tease him about it for a _long_ time.

"It may not be as nice as Miranda's, but you have to admit I have a great ass."

Starting now, apparently.

* * *

**So yeah, apologies for taking so long, people. For this and "The Hero Effect". But don't worry, I'll be updating more as part of my New Year plan (2015 is gonna kick so much ass).**

**Who do you want for next chapter? I'm thinking Liara, or maybe even Samara or EDI. So many to choose from!**

**Anyway, "Hero Effect" should be updated soon, now that my personal life has finally normalized itself. It's good to be back!**

**And yes, I did use character names from "Red vs. Blue". Don't judge me.**


	4. Loyalist, Ch 1

**Holy crap, I've actually returned! IT'S A MIRACLE!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Loyalist, Pt. 1**

_It had all gone horribly wrong._

_The Reapers had been prepared. The Alliance's ships had been decimated, their troops annihilated, and the Crucible, the last hope for the galaxy, was personally torn apart by Harbinger._

_And one by one, they began to fall._

_Zaeed was mortally wounded by a Brute, but he made sure to take the monstrosity with him thanks to a dozen inferno grenades strapped to his chest._

_Kasumi drowned in a swarm of husks, her dying screams louder and more horrifying than a thousand Banshees._

_Samara was shot to death by a group of Marauders, her barriers unable to stand up to the sustained fire._

_Jack had engaged a cluster of Banshees after a Reaper Destroyer single-handedly wiped out her students. She didn't last long._

_Grunt had managed to fend off a large number of Ravagers, but even he couldn't survive a skyscraper crumbling on top of him._

_EDI was killed twice, first by an abomination detonating next to her body, then Harbinger destroying the _Normandy_._

_James had his head torn off by a Banshee._

_Javik ended up killing himself, using his biotics without limit until his body simply burned out._

_Jacob was devoured by Cannibals._

_Kaidan sacrificed himself to evacuate a family onto a shuttle. The last thing he ever saw was that shuttle being shot down._

_Wrex destroyed everything in his path until a Reaper swooped in and disintegrated him._

_Garrus and Tali decided to die on their own terms by detonating a Thanix missile. They held each other close up to the moment the timer reached zero._

_Liara had her arm torn off by a Brute, and she bled to death._

_After holding the love of his life while she died, Commander Shepard attempted a suicide run on Harbinger using a Mako and his M-920 Cain. He was unsuccessful._

_Miranda felt like crying as she fought off wave after wave of enemy, using her guns and Omni-tool, then eventually her biotics, and finally her arms and legs._

_As she felt the last of her energy fade away, the genetically perfect woman watched as the Reaper forces actually held back, gazing at her with dead, empty eyes as if waiting for her to do something._

_"**Miranda**," came a voice that was familiar, yet oh so horrifyingly not._

_She turned, shaking the whole time, as her eyes fell on an image that had haunted her nightmares. An image that she had always thought of as beyond a worst case scenario._

_Standing a few meters away was Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. The Wielder of the Omnitrix. The Savior of the Universe. The Vanquisher of Vilgax. And the man she loved with all her heart._

_And yet, it wasn't him. The warm emerald eyes, the familiar green jacket, that smile that always made her feel as if all was right with the universe, they were gone._

_Instead, what stood before her was a cybernetic monstrosity, grafted with the malevolent Reaper technology that broke spirits and enslaved the mind. His skin appeared to be decaying, his eyes were an empty glowing blue, and his voice..._

_"**Is submission not preferable to extinction?**"_

_It was the voice of hope being extinguished. A voice of absolute, unrelenting evil._

_"**Join us, Miranda**," the construct said._

_And with those words, the Reaper army surged forward, and Miranda Lawson screamed._

* * *

It was 4:43 in the morning, and Miranda Tennyson woke up screaming.

The reaction was immediate. A pair of strong yet tender hands reached over and wrapped around her body, pulling her into a warm body. The perfect woman's remarkably intelligent mind rapidly began assessing her situation.

_I'm in a bedroom. It was just a nightmare. We destroyed the Reapers. My friends are alive. Ben..._

Miranda looked up at the concerned face of Ben Tennyson, at the loving eyes and scruffy beard that she had originally protested but now considered so invariably _him_ that she never wanted him to lose it.

She felt her eyes water as she wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him close, allowing his heartbeat to calm her down. Proof that he was here, with her. The man who had melted the ice queen and claimed her heart.

The man who had put a ring on her finger, taking away the surname her bastard father had bestowed upon her and replacing it with one she adored.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Miranda pulled back and wiped at her eyes, feeling a hint of shame for what she perceived as weakness.

"Bad dream?" Ben asked gently.

"How could you tell?" she returned, a hint of a smile on her features. It was truly remarkable how that man always managed to make her feel better just by being in the same room.

"Wanna talk about it?" he suggested.

"Not right now," Miranda sighed as she slipped out of bed in her pitch-black nightie. "I need to do something first."

As she tied the sash on her robe, Ben spoke up again. "That 'something' wouldn't be waking up our son just to make sure he's okay, would it?" he teased.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "If my scream didn't wake him up, nothing will."

"True," he snorted. "That kid could sleep through a nuclear explosion."

Miranda laughed at that as she walked to the door and twisted the handle, though she paused before stepping out into the hallway of the house. She turned to look at her husband, a warmth blossoming in her chest. "I love you," she said, the words more for her benefit than for his.

Ben smiled at her. "I love you, too, Miri."

More than anything, that was what she needed to hear.

The raven-haired woman walked down the hall without making a sound, her many years of training with Cerberus actually managing to come in handy in a non-combat situation.

Before long, she came across the door she was looking for. Again, as quiet as the grave, Miranda opened the door, allowing the light to shine down on a six year old boy lying in bed, his limbs spread out wide as if he were attempting to claim the whole mattress for himself.

She approached the bed and sat down in the chair that was always positioned next to it, where one of the two parents would sit in order to tell the boy stories to help him sleep. Some were fictional, others were very much real, but nothing made Kenneth Maxwell Tennyson fall asleep like a good bed time story.

Miranda sat down in the chair and gazed down at her son, the life she had brought into the world and would give her dying breath to protect.

She used to think that love was an insipid idea used for terrible romance films and to sell Valentine's Day cards. Yes, she loved Oriana, but that was family. Something completely different.

Then Ben came along, and she thought she knew everything there was to know about love.

But then Ken was born, and Miranda discovered that she had only scratched the surface of that emotion. She loved the child so much it actually _hurt_, and to this day that fact was something she struggled to fathom.

She remembered when she had found out she was pregnant. It had been a powerful surprise, mostly due to the fact that her genetic makeup had made it impossible for her to conceive a child. Later on, a little research indicated that the Omnitrix acted as a genetic bridge, allowing Ben to essentially bypass Miranda's sterility.

While the former Cerberus officer had always wanted to be a mother, she couldn't possibly understand what it meant to be one until she held that baby in her arms for the first time. That weight of responsibility, of molding a life into a success or failure.

And even though she had felt extreme concern over the idea that she, a former member of a terrorist organization, would end up being terrible at motherhood, Ben's trust and support had eased her into the role.

While diaper-changing hadn't been fun, Ken had turned out to be a relatively easy baby to deal with. He very rarely cried, and those legendary scenarios where the baby wakes up the parents multiple times during the night were few and far between. Hell, teething, supposedly one of the worst things a baby had to deal with, had happened practically overnight.

It didn't take long before Ben and Miranda realized that their son was quite intelligent. He picked up walking, talking, and potty training long before the children of their friends. While other kids Ken's age watched things like "Captain Cosmic", he preferred reading and solving puzzles, which he had no doubt gotten from Miranda. Though Ben had thrown a few quirks in there as well, including a love of smoothies and a laid back attitude.

The mother reached out and gently brushed a strand of hair away from her son's face. She had seen pictures of Ben when he was this young, so she was well aware of the striking resemblance Ken shared with his father. However, his hair was pitch-black, much like hers, and she knew that if he opened his eyes, they would be the same sapphire ones she shared with Oriana.

In her heart, she knew she'd burn the entire galaxy to the ground to keep Ken safe. The thought both pleased and terrified her.

She bent over and pressed her lips to his forehead, simply happy that her life had gone the way it had, and nothing like the nightmare she had just experienced.

With that, she stood and left the room, closing the door behind her.

When she returned to her room, she found the lamp on Ben's side of the bed was on, and he glanced up as she walked in. He must have been more worried about her mental state than he was tired.

God, she loved that man.

"So, was he drooling?" he teased.

"Of course not," Miranda scoffed as she slipped off her robe and tossed it onto a nearby chair. "My son is not a _bulldog_."

"_Our_ son," Ben corrected. "And have you seen him eat?"

Yes, Ken did have a tendency to consume food like a starving villager when he was only mildly hungry. Then again, he _was_ a biotic. Had to keep that calorie intake up.

"He had to get _something_ from your side of the family," she fired back before climbing into bed.

"Oh, ouch," her husband commented, clutching a hand over his heart as if her had been wounded. "I'll have to tell everyone how low your opinion is of us. Shame, too, Gwen has a lot of respect for you."

"You ass," Miranda sighed, though she couldn't seem to stop smiling. The banter, the man next to her, the fact that all was right with the galaxy. It meant more to her than she'd like to admit.

Ben's face then became serious. "But you _are_ alright?"

She nodded. "Considering all we've been through, a bad dream now and then is a small price to pay." She held up her hand, the ring around her finger shining in the light.

"Yeah, but now we're both awake," Ben pointed out, glad that his wife was feeling better. "Maybe we should start breakfast?"

Miranda glanced at her bedside clock. 5:02 AM.

"We could do that," she admitted before smiling coquettishly. "Or we can find _other_ ways to pass the time."

If Ben was too dense to pick up on her meaning, the fact that she slipped her nightie off and tossed it in the corner was probably all the confirmation he needed on her intentions.

The bearded man decided to play around a bit first. "But you left the door open," he pointed out.

His wife then waved her hand, which was now glowing blue. Using her biotics, Miranda closed the door.

"We might wake up Ken," Ben added.

"He could sleep through a nuclear explosion, right?" came the response, Miranda using her husband's words against him.

"Maybe I'm not in the mood," the Savior of the Universe teased, though they both knew that was a lie. Ben could be blind, deaf, brain-damaged and comatose, and Miranda would still be able to arouse him.

But she would play along. "Let me worry about that," she said as she leaned forward and captured his lips with hers.

The next hour was energetic and wildly passionate, and once the sun peeked over the horizon and shined light into their bedroom, Miranda warmly smiled, content that the two men most important to her were safe.

Her life had truly turned out perfect.

* * *

**So yeah, I'm not dead! I'm just as surprised as you guys are!**

**Anyway, I have no excuse for the long-ass absence (A YEAR AND A HALF SINCE MY LAST UPDATE, WTF?), just the fact that I had to deal with school, a psycho-bitch ex-girlfriend, and a cluster of other problems.**

**Long story short, I've returned, and the writing bug has infested me to an absurd degree.**

**Now, I know this chapter is a bit different than the last three, but since my primary Ben 10/Mass Effect story is Ben/Miranda, I decided to write a chapter on how that could eventually turn out, with a little inspiration from The Incredible Muffin's "Unlimited Justice" series. Let me know what you think.**

**Next chapter is looking to be Liara or Tali. I also have an idea for a FemShep/Ben/Liara chapter, just for kicks.**


End file.
